


(Rough Draft) KW: A Raccoon, a Fennec, and the Raptor

by Burntuakrisp



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars, けものフレンズ | Kemono Friends (Anime)
Genre: This is a rough draft, but I can’t put the words of the story on paper, i just love this crossover, i swear kemono friends works the best with beast wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: Rough draft Drabble  to Kemono Wars





	(Rough Draft) KW: A Raccoon, a Fennec, and the Raptor

Pain seeked every corner of his chasis, his helm spun, and he could hardly a single digit. He was unsure where he had landed, but he could tell it was at a far distance.

Not to mention to feeling of revenge and the desire for vengeance against the Mech that caused his situation. Megatron.

The old mech would pay for his foolishness, not to mention embarrassing him with Squorpinok attack that caused him to go flying. His honor would not be tarnished, he will not be made as s looser, he will…

“Do you know what it is?”

Dinobot’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a young feminine voice.

“Oh course I do, Arai is never wrong! This is obviously a new type of Friend, look at its skin. It has to be a lizard!

Another higher voiced peeped in, one that sounded irritating compared to the previous one.

“How do you think it got stuck in that tree?”

“Obviously, it flew in it, I saw it earlier!”

“But Lizards dont fly.”

“Like I said new friend species.”

Dinobot began to feel his chasis begin to regain strength as the two voices conversed. He tried to move but the attack from Scorpinok must’ve done more damage than he thought.

“AHH! It’s moving!” The higher voice peeped.

“Calm down Arai, it might not be dangerous. It was probably just sunbathing like lizard friends do.”

It was at the moment Dinobot realize that the two unknown voices were talking about him. Since his beast mode represent a creature that resembled a type of lizard. 

“Oh course! I knew that! Hiding in a tree is perfect spot for sun bathing. Though I wonder what is with the blue face?”

Dinobot finally had enough of the residents banter, and decided it was time to wake up. He felt a bright light shine on his face plate as he slowly opened his optics and regained his vision. He was finally able to figure out his location.

He was stuck in a fat tree in the open plans of the savanah, currently being strapped on his back looking upside to the world before him. Branches covered his entire chasis, leaving him ensnared for the moment. But he was able to flip himself onto his front chasis to get a better view of the area. Wow, he was really hit far.

“Oh look, it’s finally wake.” The mature sounding voice spoke.

Dinobot turned his helm towards the sound of his accomplices, expecting possible enemies. But what he found was something that shocked and confused him.

Beside the tree he was stuck in were two figures. At first glance, one could tell they were the dominant species on this fit forsaken planet; humans. More specifically, female humans. Made sense, considering the voices. But had ears that sat onto of their heads, tails , and seemed to be covered in fur. 

One had hair and a striped tail that was black, grey, and white altogether. She had fur covering her neck and wore a purple shirt with and black short skirt. 

The other had larger ears on her head that was colored cream and white. Her outfit was similar to the other one, except being white and pink.

The two looked at him with both confusion, intrigue, and a hint of worry. One would’ve expected them to run in fear at the sight of a giant sentient robot that could transform into a vellosrapter. 

Suddenly Dinobot’s chasis felt his spark glow strangely and soon he found his body beginning to grow numb. Fear filled his spark, he had been in robot mode for too long, the energon was starting to build up.

He reached for sword and slashed at the branches holding him down. It took a few swings to break free, but he finally did it. He leaped right out of the tree and quickly turned into his beast mode before the energon could over take him.

Finally his body was able to recover from the radiation quickly, but his body still felt weak. 

“Oh my gosh! You transformed into a… not friend!”

Dinobot’s attention turned back to the two creatures. They saw him escape the tree and transform. He pointed his sword towards their location, causing the them to show fear.

“Identify yourselves animals!” Dinobot demanded.

“Woah, woah! Calm down, we mean you no harm!” The gray female peeped in that high voice he heard earlier.

“We just found you stuck in that tree. We wanted to make sure you were okay.” Said the pink creature.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets support, I might continue.


End file.
